Wishing
by SarahBeauty
Summary: Buffy never expected her life to turn around by what seemed an innocent wish by Giles, turned into a dream come true for Angelus.
1. Chapter 1

Wishing

He's always watching me, he's never going to leave me alone unless I drive a stake through his heart or play along with his little games. I don't want to do either, but I don't want to stake my true love unless there is a way around it.  
"Buffster what's wrong, you're not in our world?" says Xander.  
"Nothing's wrong Xand I'm just thinking." Yeah thinking about my ex-lover whom I still love.  
"Well if you need a hand with the history I will be more than happy to help!"  
"Crap Will I totally forgot I'm so dead! Catch you guys later I'll be in the library!"

The library never was my favourite place, now I hate it even more. Every time I go in there Giles is training himself to defeat Angelus, which he can't do, heck I can't even kill him. Giles has a greater reason for killing him though, because of how Angelus killed Jenny. I remember that night as if it happened just yesterday, the call, the sinking feeling and then came the guilt, I had caused all of this and I am the one who set him free. That night happened three nights ago, when I went to sleep that night Angelus was outside my window, I could tell I knew he was there, but I just couldn't see him. _*thud, chrash* "ouch!"__  
_"Giles what are you up to now." Opening the doors I see a heap of weapons on top of Giles followed by a book.  
"Giles what do you think you were doing?" I ask inquisitively.  
"Well I was practicing and I found this book at the top of the cabinet that I found quite intriguing."  
"Ah Giles you do remember I don't read at all right?" I say jokingly. Of course Giles being Giles doesn't take it as a joke.  
"I know that Buffy that is why you are not going to read it, it's a book about wishes that fairies have written." said Giles excitedly.  
"Giles, Fairies not a good combination you do know they don't exist right?"  
"And people say that Vampires don't exist but they do so why not fairies! And guess what if you say these words they can grant you any wish!" Giles says with a twinkle in his eye.  
"Giles wishes never end well please do not say that you have already wished for something?" Hopefully he didn't wish for; one Angelus to die or two Jenny Calendar back.  
"Buffy I know what you're thinking and yes I have wished for Angelus to die and Jenny to be brought back!" Giles said as if it was the most normal thing in the world!  
"What?! Why did you do that Giles? You do know that when dead things come back to life they are never the same! Why Giles?!" I shout!  
"BECAUSE IF YOU HAVEN'T HAVE SLEPT WITH ANGEL HE WOULDN'T HAVE TURNED INTO ANGELUS AND JENNY WOULDN'T HAVE DIED!" He screeched.  
Breaking the deafening silence of his laboured breathing, "Low blow Giles low blow, be put in my position for one minute and just think if Jenny was a vampire would you be able to kill her? Huh answer me Giles!"  
"I'm sorry Buffy I'm so sorry." He says falling to the ground sobbing. I love him as if he was my own father I can't stay angry at him.  
"Shh Giles it's okay." I whisper at him afraid that the slightest change in my voice will break him.  
"Oh Buff you with another man now huh? Like the oldies? Was that why you were into me, oh my God I'm a pedophile" Spinning around I see Angel... I mean Angelus standing there in the book stacks with his really really nice... I mean revolting leather pants. His eyes stare at me the same way Angel used to look at me except with a hidden meaning.  
"What are you doing here Angelus? We put a spell over the school!" I say trying to restrain Giles who gets up and reaches for the nearest cross bow. Giles fires the arrow straight at Angelus which he just deflects easily. Appearing suddenly in front of us he knocks Giles out, and sprays dust in my face.  
"There now Lover isn't that better you shouldn't be able to move for a bit which will make moving you much easier." he taunts will stroking my cheek, feeling him touch me I lose myself I lose every logical reason why I should hate him, at this moment in time all I can think about is him. Then my brain clicks and I remember him saying moving me.  
"Where do you plan on moving me?" I whisper, his brown eyes bore into mine with something other than love throwing his head back he laughs,"Ahahha Buff dear old Buff, did you know that today I had a visit from some little fairies?" Omg what did Giles do? He wished him to be dead but now something is different. Seeing the recognition in my eyes,"I'll take that as a yes I can see it in your eyes! The fairies came to me saying "oh Angelus somebody has wished ill on your life we must grant you a wish!" Do you know how happy I was a wish a wish?! What could I do with a wish...?" He looks deep in my eyes with a smirk plastered on his face tapping his chin, grabbing mine roughly he says,"Huh Lover what wish did I make?! I made the wish to control your body with this powder and my mind... Well just my mind the powder was a joke! Ahahah I can't believe you fell for that! Ah do you know why the fairies granted me this? Well I can see that you don't care but I'll tell you anyway, did you know that if someone wishes harm or ill contempt towards somebody the person they wish to harm gets a wish. You know it wasn't hard for me to guess who wished me dead!" I look away from him, looking at Giles tears spring to my eyes. Why did he do this if only he would have given me time to kill him!  
"Hey Buff look this way!" he shouts roughly grabbing my chin towards him, "Do you want to know what happens to Jenny?" he taunts I shake my head I don't want to know what happens to her.  
"Well I'll tell you anyway, did you know that she will never be able to see her one true love ever again? Even in heaven! Damn that sucks! Ahahha Fairies hate to mess with nature! Did you know that I lied about my wishes, well not exactly I wished for three more wishes!" he laughs in my face I smell blood and something else.  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to be greedy?" I spit in my face hoping that he will get so angry he will hit me so I'll wake up and hope it was a dream. He does the exact opposite grabbing my chin he roughly kisses me, it's full of guilt, power, domination, pain, fear and obsession.  
"Buffy the three wishes that I got was one the Gem of Amara two I have all the knowledge of spells that a novice witch would have and third I can control you!" Oh no please no he has to be lying its a joke a dream it can't be true please dear god don't let it be true, he must have let me have control of my body because I feel to the floor sobbing uncontrollably,"Shhh don't cry lover I will make it all better." Raising is his fist and it colliding with my head is the last thing I remember.

My eyes feel drowsy and sore looking around I see my room, how did I get to my room? Oh right Angelus brought me here after telling me he owned me. I can't get up, why can't I get up?! Lifting my head I see I have changed clothes into red leather pants and a black corset! Oh Angelus is so gonna get it when I can get back up!  
"Like your new attire lover?" he says with a smirk what an asshole!  
"Yeah I loved being dressed up like a whore!" I shouted God as soon as I got out of these ropes... Wait I'm not tied down what the heck?!  
"Oh and Lover the look on your face is priceless obviously you don't remember me telling you about how I control your body... Yeah that's right lover you aren't tied to this bed I'm holding you down!" Stalking towards me he strokes my cheek, I try to move my head out of the way, but I can't damn it I hate magic! His fingers feel so nice damn how can he do this to me?! Oh No what if my mum walked in here seeing me dressed like a hooker with Angel in here?  
"What's the matter lover you look troubled?" he asked concerned.  
"Why would you care I'm just your play thing!" Spitting in his face, he slaps me so bad it feels as though somebody has hit my face with a truck. His sickly breath is against my ear, "I have patience lover but you're pushing it. And I care because I don't like it when my toys are broken cause it's my job to break you! Now tell me what's troubling you."  
"I was wondering how you managed to break into my home and I'm troubled because I'm afraid that my mum will come in here and see me dressed like a hooker with my ex!" He doesn't seemed to be fazed by my death glares unlike any normal person who would be cowering against the nearest object. He just stands there looking at me longingly smirking not saying anything, "Look if you're just going to stand there looking at me you can go away!" I shout!  
"What's wrong lover you annoyed?" he says with a smirk.  
"Heck yeah I'm annoyed because you won't answer my questions!" I huff blowing spare hair out of my face! Ugh I can't even push my hair back! Angelus grabs my swivel chair and swirls towards me pulling the hair off my face, "Here let me help with that. Now Buffy remember how I have magic now, well I managed to take the house spell off of your room and put a silence spell on your room so you can scream all you want and nobody is going to hear you." he taunts while tapping my face on the last part of his taunt! I think I'm going to be sick!  
"So nobody can hear me?" I whisper. Putting his mouth right next door to me ear he whispers, "No they can't, but if you and soulboy were into screaming I'm in." He pulls back with a smirk on his face leering over me he gets up and lowers his body onto mine putting his hands either side of my head, "Okay Buff here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to make a compromise."  
"Yeah what type of compromise the one where you kill me before or after I become your slave?" l didn't even have time to prepare myself for the slap that came reeling to my face, god damn him to hell.  
"Buffy if you wish to live through the next 5 seconds you'll do as I say, you will show me the respect I deserve. And don't you even dare think of cutting me short."  
I try to open my mouth and I can't it feels as though it is clamped shut that bastard.  
"Now that I won't be interrupted by that gorgeously tempting little mouth of yours I'm going to fill you in on the ground rules. Rule number one you must do as I say when I say or else... Well I don't want to bore you but some bad things will happen... Very bad. Number 2 I won't stand for you wearing anything but the clothes that I choose for you. And Rule Number 3 the most important rule." Shifting his mouth closer to my ear he sticks his tongue around the inside, "if I even catch a boy looking or sniffing around your skirt I will kill him in the most horrific way lover."  
Oh dear God he may just kill Xander with the way he has been looking at me, " And if the boy is a friend?" too afraid to raise my voice above a whisper in case he gets angry. Pulling back with a smirk on his face,  
"Oh like Xander don't worry my love killing him would be a service to mankind, but don't worry I'll leave your white knight alone." Getting up from my bed with a smirk on his face he jumps onto the window sill with a spring in his step.  
Looking away with a tear in my eye I can't bear to even look at him, "You used to be my white knight and my prince, now you're the monster that has to be killed."  
Turning towards me he says with a smirk, "No lover you killed your white knight and brought me here, so technically this is all your fault, and I'm not the monster I could be your dark prince. Which by no doubt you already know." Jumping off my window sill I turn over and realise he was right he is the dark prince, I unleashed him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Buffy?! Are you okay I heard you crying are you alright? I'm coming in!" Barging in without even knocking, mum looks me up and down, then up and down again.  
"Buffy is there a reason you are dressed like that? You better have a good explanation of why you are dressed in such a derogative manner, right now?" Putting her hands on her hips she waits for my reply. Oh god oh god what do I say 'Hey mum you know my ex-boyfriend Angel? Well yeah I slept with him and now he is evil, and is all into me dressing like a hooker!' Great idea Buffy, just say something.  
"Gosh mum you can't just barge in here whenever you feel like it, you knock, ask if I'm okay then come in, not ask come in then knock." I ramble, maybe I just should have stuck with what I was thinking of saying. Sitting on my bed my mum makes herself comfortable, while I straighten myself out so I'm sitting against the headboard of my bed.

"Look honey, I know you're all grown up and this isn't "cool" of me coming in here cramping your style but I'm worried about you. These last few days you have been acting weird, and I'm not sure if it's because of the incident with your teacher or if it's Angel." Pausing halfway she sees me wince at the last words, great now it's gonna be a 20 questions about problems with Buffy and Angel time. Grabbing my chin gently she pulls it towards her face, looking me in the eyes she whispers,

"Look Buffy I know that you and Angel are going through a bit of a rough point even though he seems like very strange man you two should be good together, even though he said those things to me. This sounds strange I know, since I have only met him once. But ever since your friends told me about him, and about how happy you two seem to be together, I couldn't be happier. What has happened honey you seem to be really upset and I don't know why? It's like your spark is gone. Is it after that night he was talking about? It's okay if you don't want to talk about it I understand, I know I'm just a dorky mum whose marriage has failed but I do know a bit about men so if you need advice just ask." Looking into her eyes I crawl closer to her and wrap my arms around her. Oh mum if only you knew how much I want to tell you about all of this, but I can't.  
"Thanks mum I'll keep it in mind. Love you too. And to tell you the truth the reason why I'm dressed like this is because….well actually Willow bought it for me as a joke and I thought I might try it on don't worry I'll ask her to return it." Great work now why didn't you say that earlier.

"Okay honey." Rubbing my shoulder and kissing me on the head she walks to the door to go out, calling out I stop her in her tracks, "Oh and mum what Angel said about us two could you please forget it? You know about the whole entire, love me and him thing?" Looking hopefully at her I pray she says yes.

"Sure honey, just make sure you're both being safe. Love you goodnight." Closing the door with a wink she leaves. Oh my dear sweet baby jesus did she just say be safe, oh this is going to be a long night. Walking over to my dresser I look for some pyjamas to wear, only when I open the draw all I can see are silky night dresses. Folded in amongst the red and black night dresses I see a folded piece of paper, opening it I see Angel I mean Angelus's handwriting,

_Dear Lover,_

_Remember what I said? Rule number two, I pick your clothes, and sorry lover but the ones you were wearing were pathetic. I mean come on little baby pigs, you can do better than that. Hope you like them if not I'll make sure you love them._

_My undying obsession for you forever and always,_

_Angelus_

_P.S_

_If you don't wear these clothes I'll kill someone. Remember Love you lover._

"THAT GODDAMN BASTARD!" I scream scrunching up that bastards note I throw it against the wall.

"Buffy? Are you okay?" Mum calls out through the door.

"Yeah mum I'm practising a script it's called the taming of the bastard, don't worry go to bed. Night." Sliding down till I'm sitting with my back against the dresser I curl into a ball. Oh Angel why did you leave me.

"You're my knight in shimmering armour. Ahahah" God I'm so stupid if I think he's ever going to come back. Turning back to my bed I pull the covers over my head peeking through them I look around my room, I realize how alone I am. He will never come back, and what's worse is that I can't tell anyone about my little predicament with Angelus. Looking at the one thing that has stayed constant I wonder out loud, "What am I going to do now Mr Gordo?" Pulling my pig close to me I try and fall asleep though I know it won't come quickly.


End file.
